


One More Goodbye

by OIMDIL13



Series: Agent Reign AU [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background Supercorp, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Past Sanvers, post break up conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIMDIL13/pseuds/OIMDIL13
Summary: Alex is finally clearing out her apartment to move in with Sam, when Maggie drops by.





	One More Goodbye

They had to wait another month before Alex officially moved in, thought Sam wasn’t exactly happy about that. With the way things ended up going, Alex was back at work but still hadn’t caught the bomber, Sam and Lena had been called to Metropolis for a meeting unexpectedly, and Alex’s lease wasn’t up yet anyway, they had no choice but to push the move date back. Luckily, they were able to set aside a Saturday to move over all of Alex’s stuff, or, in the case of the furniture, put it in storage, with a week to spare before Ruby had to go back to school at the end of summer.

Currently, Sam was standing behind the island in what used to be Alex’s kitchen and listening to the Danvers sisters bicker about something or other. Sam wasn’t really tracking the conversation, she was more staring and Alex. Ruby was also watching her other mother and slightly-nerdier aunt, but she was more amused since she was keeping track of the conversation. Listening to the Danvers sisters argue about meaningless things, in this case, what the best karaoke song was, was always entertaining.

They had finished packing most of Alex’s things already, Sam was still working on the kitchen, Ruby the knick-knacks in the living room and Alex herself dealing with the few clothes she still had there. She hadn’t realized how much she had been staying with Sam until she opened her closet and only saw about a third of her wardrobe, mostly her winter clothes. Kara was helping with knick-knacks, handing things from the higher shelves to the newly-turned teenager to wrap in old newspapers. Lena had gone to pick up lunch for everyone after it had been decided that pizza should be the last food eaten in Alex’s apartment. Once the boys arrived, they would all be working together to move the furniture out and into the storage unit. Winn had sent Alex a text earlier saying that he and James were on the way after borrowing a truck from a fellow DEO agent that Winn had made friends with.

“I got all my clothes packed up.” Alex said as she made her way over to Sam, apparently done arguing with her sister for the moment. “There wasn’t as much here as I thought there would be.”

“Babe, you have been staying with me pretty much every night for months.” Sam pointed out, happily leaning into her girlfriend when Alex wrapped an arm around her.

“That’s true.” Alex shrugged. “But, part of that was by medical necessity.”

Sam hummed in response, her hand slipping beneath Alex’s shirt to feel the scar left by the bombings two months ago. Alex had wanted to stay at her apartment when she was recovering, she didn’t want to be a burden, but had learned that her buildings elevator was out of order at the time. At that point, Sam forced her to stay at the Arias house, where there were less stairs and Sam could keep an eye on her.

“But the rest was because you love me.” Sam smiled cheekily at Alex, her nose crinkling adorably.

“Well, yeah, there’s that too.” Alex kissed her quickly.

“Moms, stop being gross.” Ruby called from the other side of the room, Kara standing beside her with a wide smile on her lips. “I thought we were here to pack?”

“Who says we can’t multitask?” Alex asked jokingly. Ruby made a face at her as the doorbell rang. Kara moved to answer it.

“Because, I know you too well, Mama.” Ruby answered as if it was the simplest explanation in the world. “You think you guys are sneaky around me, but I still see you occasionally forget who’s around when one of you moves in for a kiss.”

“She’s not wrong.” Kara said as she pulled the door open, expecting to see Winn and James. “Took you guys long eno- Maggie?”

“Hey little Danvers.” The detective shot Kara a smile, looking away quickly. Sam felt Alex tense slightly when she heard Maggie’s voice and she softly moved her hand along Alex’s stomach in a soothing gesture since she had yet to remove her hand from Alex’s scar. Alex relaxed under touch, leaning into her for a moment. “Is your sister home?”

“Yeah, she’s…” Kara trailed off, looking over her shoulder at Alex. Sam removed her hand from beneath Alex’s shirt, she wasn’t sure if Alex wanted Maggie to see them like that, instead placing it in the same spot above the fabric of her shirt.

“It’s okay, Kara. You can let her in.” Kara moved out of the way, allowing Maggie entrance into the apartment she once shared with Alex.

“Hey Danvers.” Maggie greeted, smiling shyly at Alex before her eyes took in the boxes that littered the room.

“Maggie,” Alex returned with a nod of her head. “I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“Clearly.” Maggie mumbled. Her gaze was locked on Alex. To be more accurate, Maggie was staring at where Sam’s hand was resting against Alex’s abdomen. Alex had her arm around Sam’s waist as well, in such a manner that Maggie just knew she was in love. Alex used to hold her that way. 

Alex cleared her throat, releasing Sam from her embrace and moving towards Maggie. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you, too. You look good.” Maggie shot her another smile. The two stood awkwardly in the center of the room, surrounded by boxes, completely silent.

“Oh, Lena’s here with the pizza.” Kara suddenly blurted. “I’ll go help her carry them in.”

“We’ll come too.” Sam said, motioning to herself and Ruby. Ruby nodded along with her mother. Sam walked up to Alex, lowering her voice. “I’ll keep them down there for a little while. Give you two some time talk.”

“Thank you.” Alex eyes shone with so many emotions, Sam couldn’t identify them all at once. Instead she reached for her, gently stroking her cheek with the back of her hand before placing a kiss in the same spot.

“Just yell if you need me.” Alex nodded. “It’s good to see you again Maggie.”

“Likewise.” Maggie nodded at Sam, smiling slightly. Sam herded Kara and Ruby out the door, throwing a wink at Alex over her shoulder. Alex smiled slightly.

“So…” Alex said when it was just her and ex in the room.

“You and Sam, huh?” Maggie kept her gaze on anything that wasn’t Alex.

“Yeah, she’s great.” Alex played with the hem of her shirt nervously, biting her lip. “We’re moving in together.”

“That explains the boxes then.” Maggie rubbed the palms of her hands on her jeans. “You look happy, with her.”

“I am happy with her.” Alex admitted. She saw the small flash of hurt in Maggie’s eyes, and she felt bad that she caused it, but she wasn’t about to deny her feelings. “After we broke up, there was a long time that I thought I’d never be happy again. Sam, she was there for me, as a friend and then as more later on.”

“When did you two…” Maggie trailed off, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.

“Around Christmas time. We went to the big gala that L-Corp hosted together. When I walked her to the door, we got caught under some mistletoe.” Alex wasn’t sure why she was revealing so much of her current relationship to her ex, but she couldn’t seem to stop herself.

“That’s great. I’m happy for you.” Maggie smiled softly then, genuine happiness in her eyes. Alex smiled back. Maggie’s smile faded slightly as she took a seat on the couch.

“Maggie, are you doing okay?” Alex asked, concern clear in her voice.

“I’m doing alright. It wasn’t easy, walking out of this place. I crashed with a friend for a while, avoided the bar, threw myself into work.” Maggie shrugged, not knowing for sure but guessing that Alex had done something similar. “I tried going on a few dates, but nothing clicked for me. I was still hung up on you.”

“And now?” Alex asked, she hadn’t missed the fact that Maggie spoke in the past tense.

“Now, it still hurts to see you with someone who isn’t me, but it isn’t unbearable.” Maggie finally met her gaze. “I knew someone would come along that would fall for you. Falling in love with you is easy. I wasn’t expecting to see you like that today, but I guess I can’t complain.” Maggie shrugged.

“I saw you, at the bombings. I watched you dive in front of those kids. You were so brave. You saved their lives. You were pretty out of it when you hit the ground, so you probably don’t remember this, but I did run up to you. Kara hadn’t realized that you were down yet, but I saw the whole thing.” Maggie took a deep breath. Alex truthfully hadn’t thought about the detective being at the bombings, but it made sense now that she did. Of course, J’onn would have let the police know there was bomb threat. “You were pretty out of it, talking to yourself. I knew then that you had moved on. You kept saying ‘I have to tell her, she doesn’t know. She doesn’t know I love her.’”  

“I had no idea. I’m sorry you had deal with that.” Alex said softly, sincerely. She knew it must have hurt a great deal to hear the woman you once loved profess their love to someone else.

“Don’t be. I’m just glad you’re okay.” The two shared a smile. “Anyway, after that, I started putting my resume out there. That’s why I came by today. I wanted to say goodbye.”

“You’re moving too?”

“Got a position in New York. I leave in the morning.”

“I’m not sure what to say.” Alex replied, slightly stunned. For some reason she had always thought she and Maggie would run into each other one day, way down the line, when they were working the same case. They would catch up and laugh like old friends, before going their separate ways. She hadn’t imagined that separate ways meant opposite ends of the country.

“You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted to, I don’t know. I wanted to tell you that I’m happy you’re happy, and that I’m glad you found a woman who wants the same things you do.” Maggie’s smile was sad as she spoke. “You deserve the world, Alex.”

“You do, too, Maggie.” Alex touched her arm softly. “Who knows? Maybe someone in the Big Apple will come along and sweep you off your feet.”

“Maybe.” Maggie stood from the couch. “It was good to see you, Danvers.”

“Good to see you, too, Sawyer.” Alex stood as well, pulling Maggie in for a hug. Maggie hugged her back, inhaling deeply. They pulled apart moments before Ruby burst into the apartment.

“Sorry, Mama, but the pizza was getting cold.” Ruby said by way of explanation, setting the boxes she was carrying down on the kitchen island.

“That’s okay, kiddo.” Alex replied easily, smiling as Sam, Lena, Kara, Winn and James slowly trickled in. “Would you like to stay for lunch? There’s plenty of food.” Alex offered to Maggie, gesturing to many boxes of pizza.

“That’s okay. I’ve still got some packing of my own to do.” Maggie smiled at the assembled group, a melancholy feeling settling in her throat as she gazed at the family she was no longer a part of. “See you around, Danvers.”

“See you,” Alex watched Maggie leave the apartment, feeling Sam’s arms around her waist and a kiss being placed against her cheek.

“You okay?” Sam asked softly.

“Yeah,” Alex answered honestly, squeezing Sam’s hand. “I’ll fill you in tonight at home.” Sam smiled at that, pressing a kiss against Alex’s lips before the two of them joined the others in the kitchen to eat pizza.

 

 

Many hours later, after all the furniture had been moved, boxes relocated and mostly unpacked, Alex and Sam were standing in their now shared closet, hanging up the last of Alex’s clothes. The day had been filled with laughter and songs, courtesy of Kara and Ruby loudly singing along to any song that came on after Lena started playing music per her girlfriends’ request. The other’s joined in periodically with the singing girls, surprising Sam with how much real musical talent the little family held. She hoped they would all get together for a karaoke night soon.

“So, what did Maggie say?” Sam finally asked after the last sweater had been hung up. She had been dying to ask for several hours, since the moment Maggie left actually, but she refrained from doing so around the others.

“She’s moving to New York.” Alex answered easily. “She came to say good-bye.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Sam wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say, but Alex nodded in agreement.

“It is. I’m pretty sure she even gave us her blessing.” Alex wrapped her arm around Sam, pulling the woman closer. “She was at the bombings you know. She said she was there when I went down, and she heard me saying that I had to tell someone I loved them.” Alex chuckled. “She knew I loved you before you did.”

“I’m glad she’s okay with us. I was worried that she would react badly.”

“I’m sure it hurt, or at least felt a little odd.” Alex shrugged. “But she told me she didn’t think she was in a position to complain.”

“And you’re okay? After talking with her?” Sam looked at her, concern and love swirling in her irises. She had seen firsthand how devastated Alex had been after her break up with Maggie. She didn’t want to see her revert back to that.

“Better than I thought I would be. I thought seeing her again would hurt a lot. She was big for me, I can’t deny that.” Alex guided them to the bed, tired from being on her feet all day. “But I didn’t hurt, not really. I was sad that she was sad, but it didn’t make my heart ache like I thought it would.” She kissed Sam’s hair. “I have you to thank for that.”

“Me? What did I do?” Sam asked, standing from the bed to change into her night clothes.

“You were there for me, as a friend when that was what I needed. You never tried to force me to get over her, you just let it happen naturally. I thought that when I got over Maggie, my heart would go back to being hard, like it was before. But you didn’t let that happen.”

“I barely did anything.” Sam pointed out, pulling her shirt over her head.

“You did more than enough.” Alex argued. “Whether you realize it or not. You, Kara, Lena and Ruby, you all helped me heal after losing Maggie by reminding me that I still had a lot of love to give. And you did that before we even had our first kiss.”

“I didn’t want to see you become a shell of yourself. Even then I knew that you were too amazing of a woman to go through life without love.” Sam rejoined Alex on the bed, pulling the blankets back and leaning against the head board. Alex slid up beside her after shedding her jeans. “Falling in love with you myself, wasn’t planned.”

“I’m glad you did, planned or not.” Alex kissed her softly. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Sam replied easily. “And, I’m proud of you. Having a civil discussion with your ex after such an emotional breakup could not have been easy.”

“I’m just thankful you didn’t turn into a raging jealousy monster when she walked in.” Sam laughed at that, slapping Alex’s arms gently before kissing her again.

“I know that I have your love now, no reason to be all jealous like that babe.” Sam carefully omitted the fact that she knew Maggie had realized they were together as soon as the detective walked in the room. She didn’t get the chance to get to know Maggie very well before the break up, but she knew the woman would respect their relationship.

More than that, Sam knew that at the end of the day, it would be her sleeping with Alex’s arms around her. She didn’t feel the need to be jealous of Alex’s past when she was her future.

“Get some sleep, your daughter will probably be up early in the morning since she fell asleep so early.” Sam said, settling into Alex’s side.

“My daughter, huh?” Alex teased.

“Always, but especially when she’s awake before eight in the morning on a weekend.” Sam teased back, kissing Alex’s shoulder as the agent chuckled.

“I can live with that.” She said, kissing Sam’s hair. “Goodnight, babe.”

“Goodnight, honey.”

Both women slipped off into the land of dreams, safe and secure in each other’s arms.

 

 

 

 


End file.
